myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyndon
Neues Wir brauchen mehr Spieler für Myra in Mittelerde für KuM auf Miloth! Auf Uthrin ( http://Fight-For-Midgard.com ) ist Myra die Top-Allianz, aber auch da sind wir offen für viel mehr Spielende. http://www.amazon.de/exec/obidos/ASIN/3125471257/pelicorn Userboxes sind toll B'' This user is a blogger at 'LiveJournal' . . Altes Bitte meine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite beachten! --Orco al Moccero 14:32, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Template:Reichsinfo Schau Dir das sowie Phialeia als Beispiel für die Verwendung mal an und gib mir Bescheid, ob das in etwa das gewünschte ist. --Orco al Moccero 20:04, 30 May 2006 (UTC) : Jo, etwa - Wappen/Fahne würde ich in "Bild" und "Symbol" umbenennen, idealerweise wohl noch ein thumb der gezeichneten Reichskarte Redirects Beim Durchsehen der Spezialseiten bin ich gerade auf gestoßen. Zardos und Mörderwabe verweisen beide auf den nicht vorhandenen Artikel Subarashi. Leider kann ich es nicht selbst tun, aber wenigstens ein Satz wäre wohl nicht schlecht, eventuell mit versehen. --Orco al Moccero 11:01, 8 June 2006 (UTC) Hallo Hallo Gwyndon, ich sage nur kurz Hallo um mich vorzustellen (die paar Edits wirst Du schon bemerkt haben). Wie ich sehe, läuft Myra.Wikia recht gut und Du hast alles im Griff :-) Wenn Du mal Fragen zu Wikia hast oder Hilfe benötigst, kannst Du Dich fortan gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße --rieke 02:11, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Mythor! Hallo Gwyndon, du hattest mich über die Duckipedia kontaktiert, vielen Dank. Das ist richtig, mein Username stammt von der Fantasy-Serie, ich bin quasi ein "Old School"-Mythor-Leser, der alle Hefte immer noch griffbereit im Bücherschrank stehen hat. Seit kurzem befasse ich mich wieder mehr mit Mythor und habe eine eigene Enzyklopädie begonnen, im Grunde ähnlich einer Wiki, aber längst nicht so professionell. Ich war daher schon sehr überrascht, von der MyraPedia zu lesen, und danke dir für die freundliche Einladung, doch beim Durchforsten der Seiten finde ich für mich keinen Ansatzpunkt, denn die Pedia ist doch stark Myra-lastig, und von Myra habe ich bis heute noch nichts gehört. Und wenn ich mir zudem die Liste der 56.481 User (Stand 21:16 Uhr) anschaue, muß ich leider sagen, daß MyraPedia keine Plattform ist, auf der ich mich bewegen möchte. Zu einem gehaltvollen Gedankenaustausch bin ich jedoch gerne bereit: ralf.glckner at freenet punkt de Schöne Grüße und viel Erfolg in der Welt von Myra, Ralf. : '''Welt der Waben - Das Mythor-Spiel' entstand in dieser Kombination durch einen Myra-Spieler auf dem ersten Segment Karcanon der auch Mitglied des Ersten Deutschen Mythor-Clubs EDMC war. Der alte Katuum wusste, dass auch ich Mythor-Leser war (bin) und überredete mich, mit ihm, Jürgen Sporr (EDMC44) und Karl Aldinger (EDMC18) zum EDMC-Jahrestreffen 1983 nach Saarbrücken zu fahren. Der EDMC suchte ein offizielles Mythor-Spiel und Myra/WdW suchte neue Spieler und Schreiber - so fanden wir uns, und der zweite Kontinent Myras, Karnicon, wurde anfangs fast ausschliesslich mit EDMC-Mitgliedern besetzt, noch mehr war das bei Kiomba so, das gleichzeitig gestartet wurde, wo auch die EDMC-Gründer Thomas Fehl und Norbert Seuffert ihre Figuren ansiedelten. Der EDMC-Leiter Karl Aldinger schrieb zusammen mit mir dem Verlag wie wir uns Myra als offizielle Mythor-Welt vorstellten, die bis Allumeddon eine gemeinsame Geschichte, mit Pondaron dann aber noch eine weitere weltverändernde Schlacht hat, die Spielhandlung also 522 Jahre nach der Serienhandlung ansiedelnd, so dass weder der Verlag noch wir durch das Wirken der anderen Seite in Widersprüche geraten könnten. Unser Hintergrund-Material stellten wir dem Exposé-Autor Ernst Vlcek zur Verfügung, damit zumal das Kartenmaterial gut zusammenpasst (weit rechts von Amerstan kommen erst Erendyra, dann Karcanon, dann Corigani, dann das wieder aus der Serie bekannte Nykerien; jenseits von Gorgans Helm kommt Karnicon, das oberhalb von Karcanon liegt, von Zaketer-Reich auf Zhaketia geht es links weiter nach Ysatinga, der Gorganische Kontinent besteht aus Gwynddor mit dem Shalladad, Yhllgord mit Amerstan, Kiombael mit den Wildländern und dem Rand der Welt, und über Yhllgord und Gwynddor dem -unbespielten- Rodebran mit Caer, Tainnia etc). : Bei der Buchmesse 1984 mit PR-WeltCon präsentierten wir den EDMC und Myra mit einem eigenen Stand, überzeugten die Serien-Autoren dazu, Mitglieder des EDMC zu werden und das Konzept Mythor&Myra etwas zu unterstützen. Gerade Peter Terrid und Hubert Haensel fügten dann auch Myra-Material in die Serie ein - wenn etwa Gerrek anfängt, bei der Sumpfhexe zu fluchen, wenn Mythor an einen Chnumtempel vorbeikommt, dann sind das Wirkungen von Myra auf die Serie. Terrid war es glaube ich auch, der auch in PR Romanen Hinweise unterbrachte, wenn etwa Bully in einem Roman aus dem Fenster seines Kugelraumers schaut und seufzend feststellt dass er noch nie auf Vangor war... oder wenn Bully in einem anderen Roman eine Keksdose öffnet, die 50.000 myranische Kampfzwerge enthält. *LOL* : Hubert Haensel kam auch zu den Myra-Südcons, um vom Stand (und dann der Einstellung) der Serie zu berichten, Werner Kurt Giesa schrieb auch eine abgedrehte Mythor-Story für uns... Und als mit der Einstellung der Serie 1986 auch der EDMC einzuschlafen begann, führten wir dieses Konzept und die Tradition fort ab 1987 im "Verein der Freunde Myras" VFM - bei den ersten der Tübinger Myra-Tage, 1987 zum fünfjährigen Jubiläum von Myra und WdW, wo der VFM gegründet wurde, waren auch auch EDMC-Urgesteine wie Norbert Seuffert, Karl Aldinger, Erik Wolff, Jürgen Sporr, Michael Berbner und viele andere dabei. 1986 hatten wir auch die ersten "reinen Mythor-Segmente" gestartet, also Gebiete bespielt, die Kernpunkte der Serienhandlung waren, eben Gwynddor mit dem Shalladad und Yhllgord (der Name abgeleitet vom Turnierplatz der Aegyr) mit Drachenland etc. Eine tolle Zeit, diese mehr als 20 Jahre Mythor und Myra - die wir, auch mit Einladung an die noch lebenden Mythor-Autoren, im nächsten Jahren bei 25 Jahren Myra gebührend feiern wollen. : Wenn du noch alle Mythor-Romane greifbar hast, schau doch mal in Mythor 142 - da wird Myra als Welt des Mythor-Spiels auf der LKS das erste Mal gross vorgestellt. :-) : Mitwirkende an der MyraPedia auf http://myra.wikia.com sind, anders als Mitwirkende an allen Wikis auf Wikia.com, noch kein Dutzend - ich würde mich freuen, wenn du selbst noch einige Mythor-Stichworte einbringen würdest. Wenn es einen aktuelleren Myra-Bezug dazu gibt, können wir / kann ich / den ja noch dazufügen. --IrasCignavojo 09:39, 27 October 2006 (UTC) FanWikiRing Hi, Gwyndon. Ich hab eine Frage. Wie wird man Mitglied im FanWikiRing? Ich gründe grade das Wiki BandiPedia und würde es gerne in der FanWikiRing Gemeinde einbauen. Danke im vorraus. Gruß, BobaCartman 04:59, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Brauchst du Hilfe? Hallo Gwyndon, ich bin Laximilian scoken, Wikia Entertainment Praktikant. Ich bin soeben auf dein Wiki gestoßen und es gefällt mir! Du hast einige schöne Bilder auf der Hauptseite. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes, was du gerne verwenden würdest? Desweiteren würde ich dir gerne etwas mit deinem Wiki helfen, zum Beispiel mit einer Erweiterung. Die Top 10-Listen würden sich meiner Meinung nach hier sehr gut machen. Wenn du magst, kann ich diese für dich freischalten lassen. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort auf meiner Diskussionsseite freuen! Schönen Tag noch, Maximilian (talk) 18:34, 22. Okt. 2011 (UTC)